One last stop
by CamilleSuu
Summary: Et si le Docteur avait fait un dernier arrêt avant de régénérer ? #Spoiler 4x18 End of Time


Je tente pour la première fois une fanfiction sur Doctor Who, j'espère que vous aimerez :)

La scène prend place juste avant la régénération de Ten dans le 4x18 (The end of time).

* * *

 **One last stop**

Encore un arrêt, un dernier arrêt, et il accepterait de partir.

Le Tardis se posa au milieu d'un parc de Londres. C'était un mercredi de mars 2059.

Le Docteur observa la foule : des enfants criaient, des couples marchaient main dans la main et un groupe de retraités assis sur un banc discutaient politique. Durant quelques minutes, il admira les feuilles verdoyantes des arbres et les massifs de fleurs en pleine repousse, puis se tourna vers la gauche. Un immense bâtiment sur la façade duquel on pouvait lire 'Hôpital Saint Thomas' se tenait fièrement devant lui. Le Docteur prit une grande inspiration et marcha dans sa direction. C'était là qu'il devait aller.

Il pénétra sans difficulté à l'intérieur, utilisant son papier meta-psychique dès qu'un quelconque individu tentait de l'arrêter. Il arriva enfin dans l'aile des soins palliatifs. L'odeur de désinfectant mêlée à celle des médicaments était plus forte que jamais.

\- « Quelle horrible de façon de terminer sa vie, » murmura-t-il.

Il traversa le couloir et arriva enfin à la chambre qu'il cherchait. Ses mains étaient moites et sa bouche sèche. Il n'osait pousser la porte ce qu'il trouverait derrière lui arracherait sûrement le cœur. Mais il se devait d'y arriver et il le lui devait à _elle_.

D'un coup sec, il appuya sur la poignée. La chambre n'était meublée que d'un lit, de quelques chaises et de tables sur lesquelles reposaient les effets personnels de la patiente.

Cette même patiente reposait sur le lit. Ses cheveux autrefois d'un roux flamboyant étaient blancs. Sa peau était ridée et ses taches de rousseurs avaient presque toutes disparues. Des machines faisaient battre artificiellement son cœur et un masque d'oxygène l'aidait à respirer.

Elle était là : Donna Noble, dans ses derniers instants. Aujourd'hui était le jour où elle mourrait et il ne la laisserait pas partir sans un dernier adieu.

Le Docteur ne la réveilla pas, préférant plutôt prendre place sur une des chaises en attendant qu'elle sorte naturellement de son sommeil. Il laissa trainer ses yeux sur les objets éparpillés sur la table : un collier, un bonnet et plusieurs photographies, une de son mariage, quelques-unes de personnes qu'il supposait être ses enfants et petits-enfants et une dernière de Wilf, son feu grand-père. Elle avait eu une belle vie, il s'en était assuré. Mais pas une vie aussi belle qu'elle aurait pu avoir à ses côtes. Elle avait voyagé autour du globe mais pas à travers l'univers.

\- « Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda une voix faible qui le sortit de la contemplation des photographies.

Il sursauta et la fixa, incapable de prononcer autre chose que son prénom dans un souffle. Elle avait momentanément levé le masque d'oxygène de sa bouche pour parler librement.

\- « Qui êtes-vous ? » Se répéta-t-elle, en utilisant un ton qui lui rappela les vieux jours, lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés dans le Tardis.

Sa meilleure amie avec lui à travers le temps et l'univers, pour toujours : c'était ce qui aurait dû être.

Il sourit et se leva de la chaise. Le moment était venu. Ses mains trouvèrent les tempes de Donna et lui rendirent les mémoires qu'elles lui avaient volées plus tôt.

Pendant un temps qui lui parut durer une décennie, elle ne réagit pas. Ses paupières restèrent closes et son visage perdit ses couleurs.

Il craint un moment que son cerveau n'ait pu supporter les mémoires de la vie qu'il lui avait rendue. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas été assez forte physiquement pour rester en vie le temps de lui parler une dernière fois, assez de temps pour qu'elle l'entende dire qu'elle était brillante et assez de temps pour que, cette fois, elle le croie.

\- « Donna Noble, vous avez été formidable. » Déclara-t-il en capturant une de ses mains dans les siennes.

Il autorisa ses larmes à couler librement. Il pleurait son départ à elle, le départ de tous les autres, la perte de tous ceux qu'il avait aimé et même sa fin à lui. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il voulait rester pour toujours et se souvenir. Il voulait être un Docteur digne de ce nom comme Rose, Martha et Donna le lui avaient rappelé d'être.

\- « Docteur, stupide martien ! Stupide, stupide, stupide… » Pesta Donna.

Il sursauta et se releva dans sa direction, un sourire aux lèvres plus grand qu'il n'en avait jamais fait.

\- « Donna, vous êtes vous ! » S'exclama-t-il en se relevant.

\- « Vous m'avez manqué, Docteur, tellement manqué. » Murmura-t-elle en tentant d'étouffer un sanglot. Elle était là, sa pièce manquante, celle qui rendait son puzzle complet. « Merci… »

\- « Je voulais juste dire au revoir comme vous le méritiez. » Répondit-il. « Vous avez été brillante, Donna Noble, vous serez toujours brillante et jamais je ne vous oublierai. »

\- « Je sais. » Soupira-t-elle. « Vous n'étiez pas trop mal non plus. » Pour toute réponse, elle eut droit à un sourire mêlé à des larmes amères. « Il est temps de partir, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Docteur acquiesça, incapable de prononcer les mots à voix haute. Sa gorge était nouée.

\- « Adieu, Docteur. » Murmura-t-elle avant que ses forces ne la quittent.

Plusieurs machines se mirent à biper et hurler pour signaler aux infirmières que le cœur de Donna avait définitivement cessé de battre et que son encéphalogramme était plat.

C'était la fin de Donna Noble mais elle se souvenait. Elle avait passé ses derniers instants en étant consciente de sa place dans l'univers. Pendant un moment, elle avait été la femme la plus importante de toute la création et elle s'en souviendrait pour l'éternité.

« Au revoir, Donna. » Dit-il en quittant la pièce alors que plusieurs soignantes accouraient pour prononcer l'heure du décès.

Tout avait une fin, le Docteur devait l'accepter, peu importe à quel point c'était douloureux.

Il quitta l'hôpital, traversa le parc, et observa les enfants, les couples et les retraités une dernière fois avant de pénétrer dans son Tardis. C'était son dernier arrêt, il était temps de laisser la nature faire les choses.

« Je ne veux pas partir… »


End file.
